


Hannibal: Omiyage

by IBegToDreamAndDiffer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate end to episode 207 "Yakimono", F/M, Implied Cannibalism, Implied Murder, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Well there's a tiny bit of plot at the very end, dark!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/pseuds/IBegToDreamAndDiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has a gift for Hannibal... one he's sure that the doctor will enjoy. After Will gets what he wants, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal: Omiyage

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Hannibal belongs to NBC. The original characters are the property of Thomas Harris. I own nothing but the plot and make no money from this story.

  
  


_**Omiyage**_ (お土産) _– A gift brought back from a trip for a friend_

  
  


'I do believe,' Hannibal tried, and Will felt satisfaction curl thick and heavy in his gut when the older man choked on a gasp, his hips rolling up. He tried again; '… that we were... discussing something.'

'Mm,' Will hummed. He ran his nose alone Hannibal's neck, his lips and teeth quickly following. He bit quickly and deeply, the need to _mark_ Hannibal like Hannibal had marked him a feeling that Will wouldn't repress.

'Really, Will?' Hannibal asked. There was annoyance in his tone, a soft hint of displeasure.

Will grinned. 'You wanted me, Doctor Lecter.' He pulled himself up to face the man. This close he could see the flecks of red in Hannibal's eyes, but most of the maroon colour was swallowed by his pupils. 'You've got me,' Will growled before he kissed him again.

Hannibal's lips felt thin yet soft against Will's own; strong and hard when Hannibal arched up, fisted a hand in Will's hair, and dominated the kiss. Will's grin was mashed against Hannibal's mouth, just like he wanted, the man taking what he pleased and giving little thought to what Will wanted.

But then he slowed, his lips became soft and gentle, teasing, little nips and sucks replacing sharp, biting teeth and animalistic growls.

When they broke apart Will cocked his head. 'Isn't this what you wanted, Doctor?' he asked. He rolled his hips down, forced his ass against the growing bulge in Hannibal's trousers. Hannibal had perfect control, but Will caught the gritting of his teeth, his free hand digging into the smooth leather arm of his chair. 'To _own_ me?'

'Not exactly,' Hannibal denied.

'No, no,' Will agreed, shaking his head as best he could; Hannibal still had a firm grasp of his hair. 'You wanted me to _see you_.'

'And you do,' Hannibal breathed. There were monsters in his eyes, heavy and dark and so much _deeper_ than they had been before. Even when Hannibal had teased him, had given Will little samples of what he was when Will was stuck in that iron cage... he had never been this obvious.

'I do,' Will agreed yet again. 'Don't tell me that you didn't think of throwing me down, _Hannibal_.' Hannibal pushed up at the sound of his name falling from Will's lips. 'A large part of you still wants to devour me; slice me up and eat me so that I become a part of you.'

Hannibal was silent.

'But a larger part,' the profiler continued after a beat, 'wants to _own_ me in a completely different manner.' He leaned down and Hannibal let him; pressed his lips to Hannibal's in a not-quite kiss. 'Do you deny it?'

Hannibal's fingers tightened in his short curls, tugging on them just a bit. He looked up at Will, met his eyes.

'No,' he said, 'I don't.'

Will grinned and leaned further forward. His next words were whispered against Hannibal's lips. 'Do you trust me, Doctor Lecter?'

The European hummed.

'You sent me to Baltimore State Hospital,' Will murmured. 'And I changed.' He leaned back once more, tilted his chin up, and grinned sharply. 'This is your design.'

'Yes,' Hannibal breathed. His fingers left Will's hair to smooth down his neck. He gripped a bit, nails sinking into the soft flesh. Will arched into it, continued doing so when Hannibal's hand trailed down his shoulders, his back, all the way to his ass. Hannibal dug his fingers into the firm globes, a grip that Will felt even through his trousers. 'This is not _quite_ what I expected,' Hannibal admitted a minute later.

Will chuckled and let his head loll back. 'But you hoped. A strange gesture, for a man who neither believes in God, nor feels the need to worship him.' He sucked his lower lip into his mouth and Hannibal tracked the movement; each quick nibble, each flick of tongue to moisten the plump flesh. 'But he answered your prayers.'

'No,' Hannibal shook his head, squeezed Will again. Will moaned just a bit. ' _You_ answered my prayers.'

'Because I _am_ you,' Will hummed, 'and yet I'm not.'

'The Chesapeake Ripper,' Hannibal said. Will stared down at him. 'Yet not.'

'What is _my_ design, Doctor Lecter?' Will queried.

Hannibal forced his hips up, just enough to press his very firm, trapped erection against Will's ass. Will inhaled sharply. 'Whatever you wish it to be.'

Will growled, his eyes darkened, and he launched himself forward. They came together in a crash of teeth, lips, and fingers; hands tugged at clothing, tore buttons and zippers free. They parted to kick shoes and socks off, Will's trousers thrown somewhere near the fireplace, Hannibal's sweater tossed carelessly onto his desk. Something crashed to the floor but it was ignored, a louder _thud_ filling the office when Will was slammed into the lounge that sat just a few feet from the chairs they usually occupied.

Hannibal was still in his trousers, Will in his boxers, and the doctor broke their frantic kiss to tug at the hem of Will's briefs. He paused and stared up at Will, lips so tantalisingly close to Will's cock.

'What?' Will panted.

Hannibal raised a barely-there brow.

It was so very _easy_ to read Hannibal now; now that Will could _see_ , now that he wasn't afraid to...

Now that he had embraced his own re-birth.

'Oh, are you _kidding_ me?' Will demanded. 'Do I look like I'm wearing a wire?' Hannibal smirked. 'Sleeping with you wouldn't help me bring you in, Hannibal,' Will said. He pushed his hips up, trying to gain the doctor's attention. 'Come on!'

'Why should I trust you?' Hannibal questioned. He ran his index finger over the hem of Will's boxers, Will's skin prickling wherever he touched. 'You tried to kill me, dear Will.'

'And you got me locked up,' Will said. 'I'd say we're even.'

'Is that so?' Hannibal tugged at the waistband, made it snap against Will's flesh.

Will scowled at him. ' _Rude_.'

The older man chuckled and bent to press a kiss to the pink skin, making Will shiver all over.

'I can prove that I'm not out to get you, Hannibal,' Will breathed. He pushed his hand through Hannibal's hair, enjoyed the way it fell from the gel holding it together, the strands fanning across Hannibal's forehead. It was a good look. It would look better matted with sweat, messy from strenuous physical activity. 'But first...' He stopped, breath hitching, when Hannibal's tongue smoothed over his belly, dipping into his belly-button briefly before moving on.

'But first...?' Hannibal prompted, pulling back.

'But first,' Will repeated, licking his lips when the other man looked up at him, 'you have to fuck me.'

Hannibal looked amused and Will smiled brightly in response, baring all his teeth. Hannibal's maroon eyes swept over him from head to stomach, lingering lower on his crotch and making Will shiver again. The look Hannibal gave him next- dark, _hungry-_ should have scared Will, especially since he knew _exactly_ what Hannibal feasted on.

But it didn't. It made him feel wanted, desired, _understood_. Nobody had ever understood Will Graham, and nobody could hope to, not after what Will had become. Hannibal's eyes, his desire... it made Will _hungry_.

He dragged Hannibal down to kiss him again; to lick into his mouth and own, explore, _taste_. He moaned when Hannibal kissed back, the man just as greedy, just as eager. Will got his hands on Hannibal's trousers and pushed them down as best he could. He didn't let go until Hannibal moved up to slip out of them, the clothing sliding from the lounge to pool on the floor.

When Hannibal paused _again_ , Will gave a frustrated growl and demanded, ' _What_?'

'Alana,' was all Hannibal said.

' _Really?_ ' Will laughed. 'You don't really _care_ for her, Hannibal.'

'You do,' Hannibal replied. 'And I admit that I enjoy her company. She is a... friend.'

'In the loosest term,' Will murmured.

Hannibal slapped his hip gently and said, 'Cheeky,' but Will just grinned in response. 'Alana believes us to be in a relationship,' Hannibal said. He paused. 'Or at least having an affair.'

'Is that what we're doing?' Will questioned.

Hannibal's eyes narrowed and he slinked down Will's body, hovered above him so that their skin only just brushed. Will burned to drag Hannibal down, to mould their bodies together, to sink into Hannibal and never return. He ached with it and it took all his willpower not to throw Hannibal down and _mount him_ -

'I have never strayed when having an affair,' Hannibal interrupted the younger man's thoughts. 'I end them.'

'So end yours with her,' Will said. He caught Hannibal's eyes for his next sentence; 'I don't share.'

Hannibal smiled sharply. 'Am I yours, dear Will?'

' _Yes_ ,' Will hissed. 'I'm yours and you're mine; I see you and you see me.'

'Yes,' Hannibal agreed easily, _eagerly_ , pressing his body further down, hot skin meeting hot skin and making both men _burn_. 'I shall...' he trailed off to nip at Will's collar-bone, 'tell her...' a suck to Will's Adam's apple, '… later,' he finished with a kiss to Will's lips.

'Much later,' Will agreed readily, tongue darting out to lick across Hannibal's chin, his lips, in until he could taste Hannibal's own tongue.

'You care for her,' Hannibal murmured, apparently keen to continue the conversation despite their current position. Will let out a frustrated sigh, head falling back.

' _Really_?' he demanded.

'Really,' Hannibal echoed. He kissed Will gently. 'You care for her, yet she will be hurt when I tell her about us.'

'I don't care,' Will shrugged. Hannibal raised an eyebrow. 'I really don't,' Will insisted. 'I care for Alana; I don't want her to die. But you're mine and she can't have you.'

'Possessive, Will,' Hannibal mused, his thin lips curling up just a tad.

'I am what you made me,' Will quipped, which earned him a soft chuckle.

'I only helped you give in to your true desires,' Hannibal said. He leaned down to inhale deeply, and Will wondered what he smelled like. 'This was mostly your own doing, Will.'

'With a nudge from our friendly neighbourhood Ripper,' Will added.

Hannibal just smirked, a bit vicious, a whole lot triumphant.

'Get back up here,' Will ordered. Hannibal obeyed.

This time their kiss went uninterrupted, the two man falling into each other just as quickly as they had in the beginning, only this time with a _whole_ lot more tongue. Will thought about pulling back to mention that to Hannibal- they could have saved themselves a _whole_ lot of trouble if Hannibal had just thrown Will into bed that morning instead of feeding him Cassie Boyle- but decided that Hannibal's mouth was much better where it was rather than spewing forth rebukes at Will's attempted humour.

So he kissed Hannibal harder, sloppier, one hand tangled in the man's short sandy hair, the other dragging itself down Hannibal's body until he reached his tight black briefs. He slipped his fingers beneath the hem and moaned into Hannibal's mouth when he met hot, rigid flesh. He wrapped his fingers around Hannibal's cock and pulled, earning a nice groan from the doctor.

'These need to come off,' Will murmured, refusing to take his mouth away from the doctor's.

Again Hannibal obeyed, doing all the work; he slid from his boxers, took Will's off, too, and finally there was _skin and heat and flesh and the dry, heavy slide of cock against cock and-_

Hannibal broke their kiss. 'Stay with me, Will,' he ordered.

'Get back here,' Will growled in response.

'There is no need to rush,' Hannibal tried, but Will was having _none of that_.

'Months of manipulations,' he scowled, 'of making me _lose my mind_ and _feeding me people_ and _lying to me_.' He grabbed the back of Hannibal's neck, grabbed his ass with the other hand. 'Fuck me _now_ , hard and fast, or I won't give you your gift.'

Hannibal raised his eyebrows. Will sighed.

'I'll even come back to your place for dinner,' he offered. Hannibal's eyes narrowed. 'I'll let you cook for me,' Will breathed. ' _Whatever you want_ ,' he added, licking Hannibal's mouth.

The man was up and gone as soon as Will finished his sentence. Will watched in amusement as Hannibal stalked towards his desk, ripped the top drawer open- his eyebrows shot up when Hannibal came back with a single-use packet of lubricant.

'Do you often pleasure your patients, Doctor Lecter?' he questioned, even as he planted his feet on the lounge and spread his legs wide.

Hannibal scowled at him, and gave Will a sharp nip to the thigh when he'd made himself comfortable between Will's legs. 'There is no need to be cheeky, Will.'

'I'm just curious,' Will shrugged. ' _Why_ do you have lubricant in your desk drawer.' He smirked. 'Self-pleasure?'

'Perhaps I always hoped that we would end up here,' Hannibal said as he tore the packet open. He squeezed some of the gel onto his fingers and held the packet carefully in his free hand as he smoothed his fingers down, between Will's cheeks, down to his puckered hole.

Will breathed in sharply when the first finger pushed in; breathed out heavily when the second was added. He moaned when Hannibal scissored his fingers, spreading him open, preparing him for what was to come. Will's legs were shaking by the time he was done, and he hooked them around Hannibal's firm waist when the man slicked himself up and moved forward.

Hannibal didn't say anything, and Will didn't break the silence with any words as Hannibal pushed in. It was smooth, filling, and Will groaned loudly when Hannibal was fully seated, the man's cock thick and heavy inside him.

'This is where you belong,' Will sighed.

'Yes,' Hannibal agreed, the word slurred slightly, accent thickening. 'And this is where you belong.'

Will nodded. 'Forever,' he agreed and caught Hannibal's lips in another kiss.

The doctor's movements were fluid at first, smooth; he pulled out just a bit, pushed back in, built up to a pace that both he and Will wanted.

Neither needed soft, gentle sex; that could come later, in Hannibal's bed, after Hannibal received his gift and knew without a doubt that Will wasn't going anywhere. What Will needed right now- what Hannibal _wanted_ \- was hard and fast and _desperate_.

When he gave in to Will's sharp teeth on his lips, his nails digging into Hannibal's shoulders to leave raised red lines, it was... 'Beautiful,' Will moaned as Hannibal sank in with a sharp, hard thrust that the profiler felt all the way up his spine. Hannibal grunted in response and Will bucked his hips eagerly. He looked up and caught Hannibal's eyes, held the contact as he moaned again and bared his neck.

Hannibal fucked into him even as he pounced on the offered submission; his teeth sank into Will's neck, teeth sharp enough to break skin. He sucked back harshly, sure to leave a bruise that would let everybody know exactly what they were doing together... exactly who Will _belonged to._

'Yes!'

Hannibal growled in response and fucked him that much harder; pounded into him, thrust and pushed and made Will _his_. The lounge protested their movements but neither stopped; they breathed harshly into each other's mouths, kisses starting but ending when they needed air, teeth clacking and biting whenever soft flesh came within biting distance.

Will groaned and shouted, _chanted_ Hannibal's name. He clung to Hannibal desperately, the man who had made him _this_ , who had unlocked his dark potential. Once upon a time Will had fought it; now he _welcomed it_.

Hannibal was beyond English; words fell from his lips that Will didn't understand, but he didn't need to. Each strike against his prostate, each kiss and each stuttered gasp, was more than enough to tell Will what Hannibal was feeling. And he felt it all the more when Hannibal met his eyes, when their monsters locked gazes and embraced each other.

'Fuck me,' Will breathed and Hannibal grinned sharply. 'That's it,' Will continued, 'just there, just like that!'

He had never been a loud lover before. Everything with Hannibal was different. _Heightened_.

Hannibal muttered Will's name between French and Japanese and other languages Will didn't understand. He buried his face in Will's neck and grabbed Will's ass, lifted to make it easier to fuck him open, to dominate and _own_ him. The slick slide of his fingers against Will's cheeks made Will grip onto him harder, whisper filthy things in his ear.

'Alana doesn't make you feel like this, does she?' Will hissed. Hannibal's hips stuttered in response, but his rhythm picked back up smoothly when Will continued. 'She doesn't see you.'

'No,' Hannibal agreed.

'I do,' Will said. 'And I want. Just like _you_ always wanted. A... a friend, a _partner_. Someone who-who could see your work and still w-want you.'

Hannibal groaned.

'Someone who wanted you _because_ of your work!' Will near-screamed.

Every thrust of Hannibal's hips sent the older man's cock into Will's prostate. Will had never felt pleasure like this; had never felt so wanted and needed and _worshipped._ The way Hannibal licked and sucked on his skin, the way his hands grasped Will, smoothed over him, pulled him closer...

_Yes,_ Will thought and tossed his head back as his pleasure built, as his cock throbbed.  _This is what I want. This, always, just this..._

'H-Hannibal!' he choked out when he felt Hannibal's hand wrap around his cock. 'Almost... yes... _fuck_!'

He came like that, all over himself, and he felt Hannibal's eyes on him but didn't look. His mind whited out, for once silent as it settled into the euphoria Hannibal had granted him. Will moaned as he did, squeezed around Hannibal to force the doctor over the edge.

And Hannibal let him; pounded into Will a few more times, tightened his grip, and doubled over as he slicked Will's insides with his seed... another claim, another mark.

_All his_ , Will mused, blissed-out and completely sated.  _Property of Hannibal Lecter. Of the Chesapeake Ripper._

The office was filled with their heavy breathing and Hannibal didn't move, not even when Will opened his eyes and stared at him. They just looked at each other, and when Hannibal smiled, showing his sharp, crooked teeth, Will threaded his fingers through his hair and tugged him forward.

Their lips were gentle now, warm, sloppy as they tasted. Will had completely forgotten about his gift to Hannibal until the doctor's landline rang.

Will grinned against Hannibal's mouth.

'Will?' the older man murmured.

'You should get that,' Will said.

'Mm,' Hannibal hummed. He tilted his head and started a new kiss. 'Not yet.'

'It's important.'

'Mm.'

Will chuckled but decided not to push; he just exchanged a few more lazy kisses, ass aching pleasantly where Hannibal was still buried deep inside him.

Where they were still connected.

Hannibal's landline stopped ringing. Then his cellphone started from somewhere across the office.

Will pulled away to bury his face in Hannibal's hot, sweat-slick neck. 'That would be Jack,' he said. 'You should answer it.'

Hannibal raised an eyebrow but finally did as suggested; he slipped from Will's body, the profiler groaning, mourning the loss of heated flesh spearing him open. He tilted his head to watch Hannibal pad across the office, the man in no way embarrassed about his naked flesh.

Hannibal took his cellphone from his discarded trousers, and looked back at Will after glancing at the caller-ID. Will smirked.

'Yes, Jack?' Hannibal answered. He paused to listen; Will couldn't hear Jack's side of the conversation. 'I see,' Hannibal said, and he was looking at Will again. 'No, I am free, I can... yes, of course. I will be there in half-an-hour.' Hannibal hung up and spun the phone in his fingers before placing it on the desk. He made his way back to Will, then crawled over him, settled himself over the younger man like he owned Will... like he _belonged_ there.

Will was _very_ happy with that idea.

'Well?' Will hummed.

'A body has been discovered,' Hannibal told him. He propped himself up, eyes locked onto Will's. Will didn't shy away from his gaze. 'Jack said that the victim was crucified and stuffed with flowers,' Hannibal continued. 'Alstroemeria, or Peruvian lilies.'

'Is that so?' Will mused. He rubbed a hand over Hannibal's biceps. 'Do you know what Peruvian lilies mean, Doctor Lecter?'

Hannibal shook his head, so Will leaned up, just enough so that when his spoke, his lips brushed Hannibal's ear;

' _Devotion_.' He pulled back and let his lips curl up. Hannibal's eyes were dark, this time with intrigue. 'Lilies are often associated with funerals and symbolise that the soul of the departed has received restored innocence in death. My design, just for you, Hannibal Lecter,' Will said. He fell back, his smile growing. 'The death of my innocence. I hope you like it.'

Hannibal continued to stare at him, drinking him in, processing what Will had just said, what Will had _gifted_ to him. In less than an hour he'd see it with his own eyes. He would commit it to memory, something sacred to bring out on special occasions.

For now, Hannibal murmured, 'My dear, sweet Will,' and licked his way into Will's mouth. Will grinned the entire time, his heart thumped painfully fast in his chest, and he spread his legs, he and Hannibal slotting together like two puzzle pieces.

_Our design_ , Will thought and kissed Hannibal harder.

  
  


_Fin._

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:** I stayed up all night re-watching season two of _Hannibal_. And when Will came back for “therapy”, I kept imagining him jumping Hannibal in that stupid sexy sweater of his and... well, this is what happened. I hope you... enjoyed. I'm honestly not sure if any of this makes sense, or that anyone _will_ enjoy it. But there you go!
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> IBegToDreamAndDiffer


End file.
